


Improbabilité

by Isallys



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, T'hy'la, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION - Le vulcain avait besoin de se détendre. Se serai bien aussi qu'il arrête de regarder Jim comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre. Jim estimait qu'il était assez transparent. /s/5171648/1/Improbability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbabilité

**Improbabilité**

...

Jim Kirk se sentait plus qu'un peu embarrassé.

Non pas qu'il l'admettrait à voix autre, peu importe à qui. Il préférerait voir toutes les molécules de son corps se consumer spontanément dans un accident de téléportation plutôt qu'admettre son défaut d'avoir des sentiments.

Mais c'était là. Malgré ce que son nouvellement nommé premier officier pensait probablement, Jim n'était pas un idiot. Il savait qu'il était pleinement conscient qu'être le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de Starfleet était fourni avec plus de d'entrave que de gloire. La plupart des membres de son équipage avaient été ses pairs quelques mois plus tôt, et la plupart d'entre eux ne l'apprécient même pas. Il réalisait que la majeure partie d'entre le trouvait imprudent, et effronté, et suffisant, et indubitablement un choix de capitaine étrange de la part de Starfleet, que Nero se soit pris une raclée de sa part ou que la Terre ait été sauvée ou pas.

Il soupçonnait en fin de compte que son attitude était  _pourquoi_ il avait été promu. Pike lui avait dit alors qu'il le recrutait que Starfleet était trop bureaucratique, trop réglementée, et qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour y aller et faire bouger les choses. Poussé par son instinct, et non par un comportement inné d'automate. Mais soupçonner les motivations de Starfleet ne l'avait pas aidé à savoir comment se comporter avec son second ou, à moindre importance, avec son équipage.

Il était responsable maintenant. Le grand patron - le big cheese. Son équipage avait besoin de le respecter, putain. Ils avaient besoin de le regarder et de ne pas voir le petit merdeux déséquilibré de l'Iowa, mais le capitaine du plus impressionnant vaisseaux de la galaxie.

Ça ne résolvait pas ses problèmes non plus que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé récemment, Spock agissait comme s'il avait un balai planté si profondément dans son cul que même Bones et la totalité du personnel médical de l'Enterprise ne pourraient le retirer sans une intervention chirurgicale.

Seigneur, mais le Vulcain avait besoin de se détendre. Ça serait aussi bien qu'il arrête de regarder Jim comme une énigme attendant d'être résolue. Jim se sentait assez transparent : faites ce que je veux, quand je le veux, faites le rapidement et avec aplomb, nourrissez mes idées pas catholiques (parce que le catholicisme est ennuyant) et sortez des sentiers battus et nous nous entendrons très bien. Malheureusement, sans sortir franchement et le dire, tout ce qu'il disait à son premier officier était comme perdu dans la traduction, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas seulement une langue différente, mais que leur  _être_ tout entier étaient incompréhensibles aux yeux de l'autre.

C'était supposé être son âme soeur ? Son seul vrai amour ? Son tra la la, ou quel que soit le mot par lequel Spock et l'autre lui s'appelaient dans les différentes images et sentiments qu'il avait entrevu dans l'esprit de l'autre Spock ? C'était incompréhensible.

Non pas que ce genre de liens le dérangeait, ni qu'il ne souhaitait pas secrètement ce genre de connexion avec un autre être. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de connexion avec quoi que ce soit. Et en particulier parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été aimé comme ça, ou de quelque manière que ce soit, vraiment, dans toute sa vie. Il aimerait se connecter à quelqu'un de manière si absolue qu'ils partageraient l'esprit de l'autre, aimerait être à sa place, mais il préférerait être avec quelqu'un  _capable_ de l'aimer en retour. Quelqu'un si en fait le voyait au pire comme une personne et dirait, 'tu sais quoi Jim, l'univers est un meilleur endroit parce que tu y es' telle que personne d'autre ne le dirait.

Son second était amoureux d'une autre personne, et au mieux tolérait Jim, et le haïssait au pire, les chances qu'il soit à Jim étaient nulles. Et c'était une de ces situations perdues d'avance dont Jim n'allait pas essayer de se tirer.

L'autre Jim Kirk avait peut-être trouvé ce genre d'amour, mais l'autre Jim Kirk avait eu un père en vie pour l'aimer et une mère que ne voyait pas des fantômes à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Ce Jim Kirk n'aurait pas su quoi faire avec ce genre de liens s'il les avait eus.

Bien que c'était super et tout que l'autre Jim Kirk ait eu une belle vie, l'univers de  _ce_ Jim Kirk n'était pas le sien. Le mieux qu'il puisse fait était de faire son job et de le faire bien… montrer à son équipage qu'il était bon à quelque chose.

Et il devait faire en sorte pour son premier officier qu'au moins ils se comprennent l'un l'autre et deviennent une équipe efficace pour commander le vaisseau. Il n'attendait rien de plus que cela.

.oOo.

Il avait pensé que c'était un bon plan. Inviter Spock à dîner pour une discussion en dehors de leur service, et ainsi leur permettre de mieux se connaître l'un l'autre, et amener Bones comme un pare-chocs, après tout, Leonard avait fait un serment d'Hippocrate qui lui interdisait de tuer quiconque, ou laisser un meurtre se dérouler devant lui, par conséquent il était un bon choix pour éviter que Spock n'étrangle encore Jim si accidentellement (ou intentionnellement) il disait quelque chose qui faisait chier le Vulcain... théoriquement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est que Bones était encore moins adapté à la personnalité de Spock que Jim l'était lui-même, et ils s'envoyèrent tous les deux des piques à l'intelligence de l'autre, bien que c'était froidement et sans aucune émotion de la part de Spock, comme des enfants à l'école se battant pour le dernier bol de pudding dans la queue pour le déjeuner.

"Une réponse émotionnelle élevée peut le pouls et la pression artérielle, ce qui conduit souvent à des maladies chroniques et au stress sur le corps humain. Donc c'est seulement logique de prévenir certaines des plus puissantes réactions de se produire," informa Spock à Bones, les bras soigneusement croisés sur sa poitrine, et un sourcil levé stoïquement, et en quelque sorte, sans aucune émotion, transmettant le clair message selon lequel il pensait que son capitaine et le chef médical étaient des imbéciles pour se laisser aller à quelque chose d'aussi bas que des émotions plus souvent qu'ils ne devraient.

Un challenge que Bones McCoy avait saisi, et Jim connaissait suffisamment bien son ami de longue date pour savoir qu'il préférerait être castré que de laisser passer l'opportunité de réfuter la théorie d'un Vulcain, et quoiqu'il pourrait dire dans le futur.

"Le corps humain devrait subir un stress constant, sur des périodes de temps prolongées, pour qu'une réponse émotionnelle ait des effets sur notre santé," annonça Bones comme s'il parlait à un enfant plutôt réticent. "Et vous oubliez ce que ressentir librement et profondément peu accomplir. Ça nous inspire, nous réchauffe, l'amour et l'attraction sont tous deux réponses émotionnelles très élevées, ils élèvent notre rythme cardiaque et augmentent notre pouls, mais sans aucun d'entre eux la qualité de nos vies serait plutôt merdique."

Jim pensait qu'ils avaient tous les deux un point. Mais autant il aimait Bones, et c'était le cas, le médecin étant son premier, et seul ami - ils étaient aussi ennuyants  _tous les deux_ en fin de compte. Et le pire de leur crime était aussi de loin de lui donner une putain de migraine. L'opération 'apprendre à connaitre mieux son second pour qu'il ne me voit plus comme un capitaine incompétent, niveau un' était un échec lamentable. Il avait accepté sa défaite. Mais par l'enfer il ne rendrait pas les choses pires pour eux deux.

"Est-ce que vous en avez déjà fini ?" s'exclama Jim, frottant ses tempes pour conjurer la douleur. "Seigneur, c'était un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ? N'est-ce pas la base même de la Fédération, la tolérance ? Nous explorons de nouveaux mondes. Nous avons de nouvelles connaissances et compétences et tout ça pour quoi ? Alors vous deux pouvez vous chamailler comme de petites vieilles sur la culture est plus saine en raison de son emprise sur les réponses émotionnelles ? C'est des conneries ! Respectez-vous les uns les autres ! Je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir lu quelque part dans le règlement, article numéro  _peu importe_."

À leur crédit, ses deux officiers étaient devenus instantanément calmes après son accès de colère. Bones le regardait comme si une deuxième (et une troisième) tête poussaient à son ami, et Spock le regardait avec une toute autre chose : quelque chose d'évaluatif, quelque chose de contemplatif, presque de... l'approbation.

Jim était sûr qu'il l'avait imaginé.

.oOo.

Il n'y avait pas un an de ça Jim ne se sentait pas responsable de quoique ce soit dans sa vie. En fait, avant de rejoindre Starfleet, il rejetait activement toute sorte de responsabilité. Ça rendait la vie plus facile. Aucune responsabilité, aucune attente.

Donc c'était un sentiment étrange qu'il se sente responsable envers son équipage avec une intensité d'une telle envergure.

Ils avaient trouvé le chemin vers son cœur.

Bones était son ami chéri, la première personne à regarder au-delà de ses défenses de fanfaronnades apparentes et voir l'âme qu'i essayait de cacher. Scotty était d'une même manière brillant et fou, un esprit dans le cœur de Jim, ils partageaient l'amour de l'ingénierie et une profond amour de l'Enterprise. Sulu lui avait sauvé la vie, et Jim avait essayé de sauver la sienne, et en quelque sorte, même si leurs personnalités étaient presque aussi opposées que lui et Spock, ils étaient liés par cela. Sulu avait l'honneur. Uhura était la femme la plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, et même s'il avait souvent voulu lui tirer de dessus dans un sas pour être si putain de condescendante, il l'admirait. De plus ça ne lui posait pas de problème qu'elle soit un délice pour les yeux. Chekov, Jim se sentait presque paternel à son égard, et il pensait que le jeune enseigne était ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un fils pour Jim… Il n'avait juste pas le bon gêne familiale.

Et puis il y avait Spock.

Pour une raison inexplicable, l'attention et l'approbation de Spock était ce qu'il recherchait le plus. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui pourquoi c'était ainsi, ou comment le Vulcain avait réussi à avoir une telle influence sur lui, mais il l'avait fait et il l'avait eu. Pour des raisons inconnues de lui, Jim voulait vraiment que Spock l'approuve. Il se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Spock le haïssait tellement au début, ou parce que Spock était la personne la plus intelligente et stimulante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, ou peut-être si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les faibles empreintes d'une laissées dans son esprit d'une autre vie que Jim essayait sans relâche de réprimer, mais quelqu'en soir la raison, c'était ce que c'était.

Il aimait son équipage.

Ils étaient  _à lui_ , clairement et simplement, chacun brillants dans leur domaine, et il mourrait plutôt que de volontairement laisser quelqu'un leur nuire.

C'est pourquoi il avait proposé de faire exactement cela. Le capitaine pour le retour en toute sécurité des équipes à l'extérieur, ceux qui étaient les acteurs de cette nouvelle et étrange communauté extraterrestre, parce qu'ils devaient faire avec la puissante Fédération, s'ils voulaient le roi et non les pions, et Jim était plus que disposé à le faire.

Son équipage intelligent avait une brillante carrière devant lui, et des familles chez eux qui les aimaient, et Jim les avait. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Et après, quand il était sauvé, et que la Directive Première était soigneusement détournée, manipulée et logiquée par Spock jusqu'à ce que le sauvetage effronté de son capitaine semble cachère à Starfleet, Jim assis sur un lit médical, avec Bones d'un côté, et Spock de l'autre, et il avait un bref éclair de contentement absolu. Il était à la maison, et ses hommes étaient à ses côtés.

Et à travers tout ça Spock le regardait, fixement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard...

.oOo.

Apparemment, Spock et Uhura avaient rompu. Ce qui en fait excitait un peu Jim pour une raison étrange. En tant qu'ami, il savait que c'était plutôt grossier de sa part d'être excité par l'échec d'une liaison entre ses subordonnés, mais Jim Kirk était grossier, il le fit.

Il se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Spock et Uhura étaient restés ensemble pendant beaucoup plus de temps que lui ne l'avait jamais fait… pendant des mois, ce qui devait être un record pour lui depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté et découvert ce qu'était le sexe.

S'il avait une autre raison d'être excité parce que son premier officier devenait célibataire, Jim ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'il le réprimait, putain,  _ré-pri-mait_. Certaines pierres ne devaient juste pas être écartées. Tra la la n'était pas fait pour  _lui_.

C'était mal de vouloir Spock, parce que Spock ne voulait pas de  _lui_. Et c'était tout.

Mais même le déni ne pouvait effacer la protection particulièrement vive qu'il ressentait envers son premier officier.

"Attendez," annonca-t-il au groupe de commères bavardant dans le mess "On a tous étés diplômés de l'académie ? Pourquoi on est tous debout là à parler comme une bande de cadets adolescents qui n'ont rien de mieux de leur temps qu'à commérer à propos de qui s'envoie quel professeur dans le dos de qui ? Les aléas romantiques du commandant en second et de l'officier de communication ne sont les affaires de personnes. Grandissez un peu. Hm, ne voyez là aucune offense avec la remarque sur les adolescents, Chekov."

Et juste alors qu'il allait se retourner, dans l'intention de faire une sortie dramatique, parce qu'il était le capitaine après tout, et qu'il venait juste de faire un discours châtier et ces choses devaient être suivies d'une sortie dramatique, il attrapa le regard profondément interrogateur de Spock.

Il ne savait pas quand le Vulcain était arrivé, ni ce qu'il avait entendu, mais quand les yeux interrogateurs de Spock rencontrèrent les siens, il s'en fichait.

Les yeux du Vulcain se consumaient entièrement et Jim était trop perdu et confus pour se demander pourquoi ils se consumaient.

.oOo.

Jim ne savait pas comment parler à sa mère. C'était une constante dans sa vie. Elle avait rarement était là pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant, laissant Jim et son frère aux mains de leur trou du cul de beau-père, et pendant les rares occasions où elle était là, elle le regardait comme s'il était hanté. Franchement, tout ça lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ressemblait à son père décédé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait apparemment hérité de sa personnalité par la même occasion. Si tout ce que sa mère pouvait faire était les comparer tous les deux, eh bien, c'était son problème.

Il avait cessé d'avoir besoin de sa mère il y a longtemps.

Ce qui était étrange c'est que sa mère lui envoie une communication à bord de l'Enterprise, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait rejoint Starfleet, et ne lui avait donc pas parlé de sa promotion en tant que Capitaine, en admettant qu'elle ait appris la nouvelle par la presse comme le reste de la Terre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il essayait de la faire sortir de sa vie, c'est juste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne  _pas_ la consulter. Il ne pensait pas trop à elle, vraiment. C'est mieux comme ça.

C'était une honte que Spock ait dû être avec lui quand elle l'appela, alors qu'ils évaluaient tous les deux l'équipage, et devait être exposé à la plus étrange conversation mère/fils que le Vulcain n'ait jamais entendu.

_"Comment ça va, Jim, tu vas bien ?"_

_"Ouais, tout va bien. Merci. Et toi ?"_

_"Je vais bien. Tu sais quand est-ce que tu pourras revenir sur Terre la prochaine fois ? J'aimerais te voir."_

_"Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu veux me voir maintenant ?"_

_"Parce que tu es mon fils et qu'il est grand temps que j'apprenne à te connaître. J'ai été une mauvaise mère, Jim, je sais cela. Et je ne voudrai pas me blâmer si tu ne voulais plus me voir. Mais j'aimerais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître. Je veux rencontrer ce jeune homme courageux dont j'entends parler et dont je souhaite savoir plus."_

_"On verra. Je te ferai savoir."_

Et c'était tout.

Mais ensuite Spock l'avait regardé d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il avait compris Jim, et comprenait mieux les choses que Jim lui-même.

"Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne souhaite pouvoir toujours converser avec ma mère," annonça Spock, maintenant toujours le contact visuel avec Jim, ses yeux ne traduisant ni jugement ni pitié ; Jim aimait cela chez lui.

"Eh bien, c'est assez différent. Votre mère vous aimait. Ma mère ne m'aimait pas beaucoup," repondit-il, essayant désespérément de retenir l'amertume dans sa voix.

"Je pense que ceci est une impossibilité," annonça Spock, le fixant toujours, le jugeant toujours.

"Pourquoi, parce que toutes les mères sont supposées aimer leurs fils ?" demanda Jim, plus que définitivement amer. En tout cas, qu'est-ce qui  _était_ arrivé à son instinct maternel quand il avait grandi ?

"Non, parce qu'après avoir appris à vous connaitre, je trouve qu'il y a peu de chose en vous qui soient détestables," répondit Spock, son ton comme sa posture ne vacillant jamais.

Jim se demandait quand l'univers autour de lui avait décidé de devenir dingue, mais il apprécia néanmoins la chaleur étourdissant qui se propageait dans tout son corps à la déclaration de Spock.

.oOo.

Jim pensait que les Vulcains n'aimaient pas toucher, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas les blâmer pour ça. S'il était télépathe par le toucher, il ne voudrait pas toucher qui que ce soit d'autre, parce que basé sur le nombre de fois où  _ses_ pensées déviaient, ou devenaient confuses, il y avait peu de personnes dont il voudrait connaitre les pensées et avoir à faire avec leur confusion et leur dérivation par-dessus les siennes.

Peu importe ce que l'entière population Vulcaine ressentait par le toucher en général, cependant,  _son_ Vulcain l'avait touché beaucoup ces derniers temps. Une tape sur le bras, un frottement dans le dos, et une fois, même une légère étreinte. Et chaque fois que Spock le faisait, l'air crépitait autour d'eux, et Jim sentait un bourdonnement dans son esprit, comme si quelque chose frappait à la porte pour essayer d'entrer.

Cela rendait Jim fou, mais de la bonne manière. Quand Spock le touchait, il sentait un part de quelque chose de plus grand que lui.

Et puis, un jour, dans l'intimité des quartiers de Jim, après avoir travaillé tous les deux sur un rapport particulièrement éprouvant, ils se levèrent tous les deux, et au lieu de se tourner pour partir Spock saisit et enferma les mains de Jim dans les siennes, et rapprocha leurs corps ensemble, rougit, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Jim avec tant de force que Jim pensait qu'il aurait pu tomber si son second ne l'avait pas serré contre lui.

Ce fut l'instant le plus bouleversant dans la vie de Jim. Il se sentait comme s'il était tombé dans un océan, avec de l'eau au-dessus de lui, plus aucun son, et le temps et les mouvements devenant peu à peu lents et langoureux.

Il n'y eut pas de bourdonnement cette fois-ci, parce que Spock était partout autour de lui. Il sentait le Vulcain contre son corps, sous sa peau, se ruant dans son sang à travers ses veines et plus poignant, dans sa tête : l'aimant, l'adorant, le voulant. L'esprit de Spock lui disait qu'il pouvait arrêter de se réprimer maintenant, que Spock ne permettrait plus des choses telles que le déni, la solitude, et la répression continuent. Ils étaient faits pour être ainsi, ensemble, et il était logique que ceux qui étaient faits pour être ensemble le soient.

Jim n'avait jamais réalisé, jusqu'à ce moment, juste à quel point il avait été  _seul_ toute sa vie, jusque- _là_.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé non plus qu'une personne, n'importe laquelle, pouvait être aussi complète qu'il se sentait, avec Spock à l'intérieur de lui, hors de lui et l'enveloppant tout entier.

C'était la chose la plus impressionnante qu'il n'avait jamais vécue, meilleure même que l'espace et volet à travers elle en distorsion tout en regardant les étoiles se transformer en lignes de lumière blanche.

"T'hy'la," l'appela Spock, dans son esprit et Jim pensa que peut-être cet univers ne l'avait pas en lui après tout.

La fin !


End file.
